


FMAB with some BDSM

by DemonRomantic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Envy and Edward get frisky.





	FMAB with some BDSM

**Author's Note:**

> God, this took forever to get done, I've been writing right before bed, and I always fall asleep. :P  
> I hope you all like it, even though I personally feel like the title might be a bit misleading for some people who like it a bit more hardcore. There will possibly be another fic for these two later, but first I'm gonna work on some continuations and other ideas, so stay tuned. :)

FMAB with some BDSM  
By DemonRomantic

Envy clutched tightly onto Edward’s collar, smashing his lips against the golden-haired boys’. He bit down hard, drawing blood, and Ed let out a muffled complaint before grabbing Envy’s hips, just above his waistband, and tugging the homunculus towards him. They were pressed flush against one another, and Ed was already hard, letting Envy know by rubbing up against his thigh. Envy curled his lips into a smirk against Edward’s mouth.  
“Easy there, Pipsqueak. We’re just getting started.”  
Edward frowned, pulling away. “Envy, please don’t call me, ‘pipsqueak’. You’re not even that much taller than me.”  
“Yeah, well I’m still taller. Besides, it’s a term of endearment.” The homunculus chuckled and kissed the fullmetal alchemist’s forehead. “Pipsqueak.”  
Edward growled, before rolling over and putting Envy on his back with a smirk. “Alright, if you’re not going to play nice, I’ll have to show you some manners.”  
The alchemist removed his belt and used it to strap the dark-haired man’s arms together above his head.  
Envy gave him a playful grin, and laughed. “Okay, fine. That means I get a longer turn with you.”  
“That is if I decide to untie you.”  
“Please. This,” Envy wagged his arms to indicate the belt around them. “is nothing more than a prop. If you really wanted me to stay put, you could use your alchemy to make some shackles.”  
Edward removed his shirt and tossed it aside before running his non-metal hand over Envy’s bare abdomen, sending a trembling shutter through his partner.  
“Don’t give me any ideas.”  
His other hand joined the first as they worked their way up Envy’s torso and underneath his shirt. The homunculus moaned and arched his back as his nipples were brushed. Ed smiled mischievously and brought his mouth down to Envy’s earlobe where he bit the chewy flesh.  
“Ah-uh!” Envy let out a satisfied moan as Edward continued to nibble his ear.  
Using his tongue, Edward traced up Envy’s jaw line and then nipped along the tender under-belly of his arms. Envy put his bound arms around Edwards neck and brought his legs up to python around the alchemist’s waist. One of his legs drifted down and up again as he stroked Edward’s. The golden-eyed boy eagerly ate up Envy’s lips and tasted the inside of his mouth with his tongue before Envy bit it.  
Releasing a small groan of pain, Ed retracted his lips and sucked away the blood in his mouth. Envy had a small trickle of Ed’s blood at the corner of his lips, which he licked away. With his legs still wrapped around Edward, Envy thrusted upward beckoningly.  
“You certainly are eager tonight. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were Greed.”  
“You started it.”  
“I did not!”  
Envy’s voice took on a huskier tone. “You were looking so sexy, that I couldn’t resist pulling you in here.”  
Ed didn’t make a retort, instead he stripped Envy of his shirt completely and then his skort, before kissing the homunculus on the chest and then his collar bone. Pecking his way up Envy’s neck and back to his lips, Edward put his hand in Envy’s thick black hair and pulled his headband down over his eyes. He whispered into the homunculus’ ear with sultry words.  
“On the contrary, Envy. I’m not holding back tonight, because your body won’t let me.”  
Slicking his non-metallic fingers, Edward inserted them one at a time into Envy, who moaned loudly as he was breached.  
“Ah! Fuck!” Envy yelled.  
Edward continued to stretch him until the homunculus was panting from the ministrations. After prepping his lover, Ed shimmied out of his pants and boxers so that the both of them were now completely exposed.  
“Are you ready for me, Envy?”  
“God… Yes!” Envy moaned.  
Flipping the homunculus over, Edward planted both hands on Envy’s hips and felt the shudder that coursed over him from the contact.  
“Damn you’re hot.” Ed purred.  
Pulling Envy towards him, Edward pressed against his entrance until he was swallowed into it.  
“AH!” Envy groaned.  
Ed placed a hand in Envy’s hair and combed his fingers through it tenderly, before gripping hold of the thick black locks and thrusting forward.  
“Hey! No hair pulling!” Envy demanded.  
Edward released his grip and frowned. “You always do it to me.”  
“That’s different, you like it.”  
“Yeah, but that’s not very fair if I’m the only one.” There was a mischievous quality to his tone.  
“You and your damn equivalent exchange! Do anything else you want, but the hair is off limits!”  
Ed tugged a lock of it more lightly to taunt his lover, and Envy growled at him.  
“You are so gonna get it when it’s my turn.”  
Edward chuckled. “That’s what I’m hoping.”  
“Filthy, Pipsqueak.”  
“Dirty, homunculus.”  
Another tug to Envy’s hips sent him back into his state of ecstacy and Edward avoided the urge to yank his hair again. He didn’t want to make his lover mad. The mattress made no noise despite the ferocity of their love-making, thanks to some adjustments made by Edward, and as an extra courtesy to the neighbors, he had sound-proofed the room as well. Which was good, because the both of them were yelling out their pleasure.  
"Gah-God, Envy! You’re gonna make me cum.” Ed moaned as he thrust faster.  
“Then do it, A-ha-ha! Make me come, too.” He bit his lip as Edward rocked into him.  
“Wait, I want to see your face…”  
Ed flipped him over again and ran his hands up the sides of Envy’s face; working them underneath the headband covering his eyes and pushing it back into its usual place. Envy looked up at him with flushed cheeks and lidded violet eyes. Edward couldn’t help but blush at the look he was being given. He forgot what he was in the middle of doing and brought his lips down to Envy’s in a loving kiss.  
Pulling away gently, he whispered breathily, “You are so beautiful.”  
Envy reflexively looked away and blushed deeper.  
With a light-hearted chuckle, Ed kissed him on the temple and repositioned himself to finish off.  
The homunculus’ arms came over Edward’s head again, and they pressed their foreheads together with closed eyes as the alchemist re-entered his lover. It didn’t take long before the both of them let out an ecstatic cry as they orgasmed.  
Laying in the afterglow, Edward had one arm wrapped around Envy, who put his bound hands over Ed’s face.  
“Forgetting something?”  
“Sorry.” Ed took Envy’s hands and kissed them before loosening the belt around his wrists. “Ready for round two?”  
Envy gave him a lustful gaze and used his now free hands to hoist himself over Edward’s body, trapping him beneath his weight. He wound Edward’s one lock of hair that always stuck out from his bangs around his finger and played with it, before giving it a hard tug.  
“Ow.” Ed said, unconvincingly.  
“You are completely dead in your roots.” Envy grumbled.  
“I’ve gotten used to you pulling my hair.” Ed smirked.  
Envy released the antennae of hair and traced down Edward’s cheek until he reached his jaw, where he then grasped it and pulled the alchemist’s mouth into his. Tongues danced once more, as Envy brought his hand down over Ed’s chest and drifted south until he reached the blond boy’s nether-regions, giving him a tug.  
“Mmph! Envy!” Edward complained.  
“What’s the matter? Don’t like me toying with you?” His voice was mocking, but with a playfulness to it.  
Ed growled low. “You wanna play, huh?”  
Envy nodded once, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Alright then, let’s play…”  
Ed grabbed hold of Envy’s wrist and bit down on it like a vampire seeking blood.  
“Damn! You’re a vicious little runt!” Envy cursed.  
“You started it.” Ed chided.  
With an evil grin, Envy transmuted his arm into a blade and brought the very tip down on Edward’s stomach, leaving a small cut on the tender flesh. A succession of similar, little nicks and slashes were made and then Envy transmuted his arm back to normal before sticking out his tongue. A red crackle of alchemic energy went through it, but Ed didn’t notice a change.  
“Tell me Ed, have you ever felt a cat lick you? It feels just like sandpaper.”  
A semi-appalled look crossed over his features. “You wouldn’t.”  
“Hmph!” Envy smirked, before licking each individual cut he had made.  
“AAAGAHAA!” Ed squirmed and wiggled underneath Envy’s cat tongue as if being tickled, a few hysterical laughs escaping him. “Envy! Haha! STOP! No! Please! Ahaha!”  
Withdrawing the cat tongue and transmuting it back, Envy chuckled. “Told you I’d get you back.”  
He let Ed calm down for a moment before pulling back and straddling his partner. Licking his pointer-finger, Envy brought it down over Ed’s nipple and began making little circles over it until it was hard. Blood filled the young alchemist’s cheeks as his body reacted to the touch of the homunculus. His cock was already getting hard again, too. Soon, Ed was wiggling again, but this time he wanted more.  
“Envy… I’m ready.” Ed breathed.  
Even the sadism fueled homunculus couldn’t hold back from that. With one hand, he cradled the back of Edward’s head, while the other laced with his partners’ hand. Running his fingers through Ed’s thick braid, he reached the elastic band holding it in place and pulled it free. A cascade of blond hair fell over Edward’s shoulders and around his neck, framing his face. Envy twisted his fist into the back of Ed’s hair and gave it a hard yank.  
“Gah! Ow!” He yelled.  
“That’s better. I like hearing you scream.” Envy sneered, but then released the bundle of hair in his fist to cup Edward’s face and plant a sweet kiss on his lips. He combed through the golden locks with gentler strokes and kissed Edward’s forehead before pulling back to look at him.  
“Tell me how you want it.” He purred.  
Ed ran his hands from Envy’s knees up to his thighs, giving them a massaging squeeze. Envy hummed at that with pleasure.  
“Make me beg for mercy.” Ed replied, not taking his severe, honey eyes from Envy’s.  
Without another word, Envy back crawled down to Ed’s engorged boner and took the alchemist into his mouth and hand, pumping in time with his sucks.  
“Ohhh-ah…” Edward moaned as he was consumed.  
Envy continued to bob his head up and down until precum dribbled down Ed’s shaft onto his fingers. With a ‘pop’ noise, he released his lover and used his sullied digits to slick up Ed’s entrance. Slipping them inside for a brief moment, and scissoring them back and forth until he stroked the sweet spot. Edward let out a surprised gasp and Envy retracted his fingers.  
“Alrighty, Pipsqueak, get ready to beg…”  
In a single, hard thrust Envy pushed himself into his shorter partner and Ed whimpered as something tore. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists into the bed sheets as Envy pounded into him and the sting became worse.  
“Ah, ah, ah, nnhn-nn!” Ed whined.  
Envy stopped thrusting for a moment and removed himself, replacing his cock with a prodding finger. He watched Ed’s face for a reaction as he poked him, and saw the wince when he found the tear. Removing his finger, Envy brought his tongue down over the cut and lick it gently, a small crackle shocking Ed uncomfortably before all pain was gone. Getting back into position, Envy smirked with hooded eyes.  
With a smoother, less aggressive thrust, Envy was inside his blonde lover once more, and after the initial reentry, he didn’t move, aside from wrapping his arms around Ed and bringing him up into his lap, so that they were upright, and the alchemist was now sitting with his partner’s length deep inside his body. Edward could feel his body twitch as it couldn’t figure out whether to tense up or relax. In the end it stayed that way, because Envy started bouncing him up and down with his hips. It wasn’t the usual relentless ass pounding he was used to, but having his lover embrace him while the persistent rhythm against his prostate echoed through his nerves, was intoxicating to the point that the friction was about to set him ablaze.  
“E-Envy…” he muttered, unable to give the name volume. “Envy, please don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop… Nnn-nnah!”  
The explosion of pleasure sent him over the edge and he came out over his and his lover’s stomachs as he felt a foreign heat fill him as well. They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing hard, before Envy brought his hands over Ed’s hips and gently lifted him up so that he could pull out his very slicked dick. Ed trembled and brought his own hands down over where Envy’s rested upon his hipbones, and brushed his fingers over his lover’s knuckles. They laced hands and laid back down on the bed with the space between them no more than a few inches. The only sound they made were their shallow breaths, and soon they were both lost into a peaceful slumber.  
THE END


End file.
